ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Caspy Crusaders (series)
The Caspy Crusaders is an American cartoon series first airing in March 5th, 2023 on Disney Channel, Disney XD, and Disney+. It's based off of a 2020 comic book series called The Misadventures of Caspies with the same characters and synopsis. Characters Main 'Pablo '- A male sea otter and the protagonist of the series. The leader of the Caspy Crusaders who dreams of completing a map of the Navan Isles and reaching the highest ranks in his team's guild, Afterglow. Enjoys collecting oysters and clams. 'Mei '- A female red fox and the deuteragonist. A close friend to Pablo since first grade, but also secretly a kitsune that is revealed later on. Her great knowledge helps and supports the group's success. Has an interest in the isles' history and lore, thus dreaming of travel. 'Shuffle '- A male raccoon, the tritagonist. Considered the most mischievous from the trio, using his stealth to steal crops and treasures. On the other hand, they can be used for advantage in exploring dungeons. Supporting 'Quelton '- A male moose that currently manages the Afterglow guild after his grandfather, Granite Charles II. While overcompassionate and prideful at times, a great leader to his adventure society. 'Shelby '- A female plant pixie and the assistant of Quelton. Works at the reception desk and assigns adventurers to their jobs and available quests on the Task Board. 'Reggie '- A sturdy koala knight that is one of the highest ranking adventurers in the Afterglow guild. Has once fought a colossal lantern dragon, and provides tips to rookie adventurers. 'Bliss '- A calm black cat who travels alongside Reggie and is a high ranking adventurers in her guild. Lives in a spruce hut in the Marsh and is responsible for creating potions in the other adventurers' uses. 'Dawn '- A wise orange and yellow owl who helps the Caspies during their troubles. Is able to predict a person's fate in her Wishing Hut, though closes early around 3:15 PM. 'Shad '- A silent but deadly bipedal wolf rogue that in a lone adventurer team in the Sandy Deserts. Performs tricky magic, which some assumed it is necromancy. 'Jelly '- Shad's mute pink slime partner in the Deserts. It is soon revealed that Jelly got lost in the desert after exploring a temple for a while. 'Lilac '- A sweet, blackish brown sheep with light pink wool and ponytails. She is a popular student at the Glade Town school, and supports the help of others, though she can be a little judgmental. 'Peter '- A naïve farm pig and a friend of Lilac. While younger than some other students in his class, he has a love for baseball and collecting Vexo Critter cards. 'Brick '- A mean, bipedal grizzly bear and the bully of class 4B, though has a sympathetic side. Considers Lilac as his model, and likes to challenge his other classmates to daring tasks. 'Oscar '- A strangely medium-sized snail and partner of Brick. Also adores Lilac and can often be loud in class, though his supports Brick in any way, even if he disagrees. 'Siran '- A quiet calico and shadow hybrid who escaped the Dark realm to live a normal life. Uses her psychic abilities to see other perspectives, minds, and move things with her mental state. 'Robert '- A sporty white rabbit in the Soccer after school team. Enjoys playing soccer and runs on his feet, though often gets hurt or trips. 'Tulip '- A short barn owl wearing a leaf bow on her neck. The smartest student in Class 4B, and is a bookworm. 'Brush '- A grey chinchilla tinier than most of the other students, despite the same age. Likes everything clean and organized, but doesn't like dirty things or getting called "small." Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Series Category:TV Series Category:Disney XD Category:Disney+ Originals Category:Disney+ Category:Disney Channel Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Caspy Crusaders